


Stay With Me

by Rhohel_of_the_Shire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Mari, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Discrimination, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhohel_of_the_Shire/pseuds/Rhohel_of_the_Shire
Summary: Yuuri had been born at a disadvantage, he had been born an omega. In the midst of the cruel world that he had been born into there was one passion that he had, one that no one could take from him. He wrote down the dreams he had at night, and one day he managed to meet the silver haired man that seemed to feature himself in every single one of his dreams.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I love the Yuri! on Ice fandom, and decided to contribute to to yet another fandom! I hope that everyone likes the story!
> 
> Paring: Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov
> 
> Rating: MA
> 
> Yuri! on Ice belongs to MAPPA.

His name was Katuski Yuuri and there was nothing he could do about it. He was born to Toshiya and Hiroko, he was the brother to Mari, and the student to Okukawa Minako. There was nothing, absolutely nothing, that he hated more than who he was. Don't get him wrong he loved his family, friends, and choice of living; but he hated what he was.

Yuuri was by definition, incapable of living without the assistance of an alpha, and he required an alpha to oversee his own heats and would never be truly independent. Japan was still conservative with its views about some subjects, and it was common place to not talk about his plights with people that were not apart of his family.

He had been born a minority, less then five percent of the world population; Katsuki Yuuri had been born an omega. There was something about him, something that the world saw as a disability and despite the changing times there was no movement in omegan awareness. Oh people could go on and on about trivial things, but there was not one non-omega that truly cared about omegas. Family members did what they could, but they couldn't change the laws in the omegan population's favor.

As a person, his opinion was not solicited nor would it ever be wanted by strangers. As a person, he was nothing more than a booty call. As a motherfucking human, his consent did not matter.

In this world, he had been damned from the start.

But at night, he dreamed of another world. One in which there were no secondary genders, and he was free to be anything. Each dream was different from the last, in one he was an astrophysicist. In another he was a silver medalist ice skater, then again he had been a college student with dating a business man. Some were sad, agonizing things, but in this dream he had been happy. It was a dream that had given him everything that he could ever dream about.

Yuuri would have the power and freedom of choice.

So he wrote down his dreams in an old composition notebook. In fact, he wrote so much that his writings filled the shelves in his bedroom with universes that could happen. He cursed and hated his situation, but in kanji he would immortalize his hopes that the other Yuuris would have a good life. All he could really do was write down in his mediocre grammar and shit styles of literature.

Though one night he sat in the entertainment area of his parents' onsen and wrote in a brand new notebook his latest dream.

_\- without the company of his family and friends empowering him, there was no way in hell that Yuuri would have walked out to grasp the bars in front of him. He cried with each step and dropped to his right knee after the first three. Sobs broke through his body as a phantom pain engulfed his left thigh, but Yuuri would always get back up and take another step._

_His parents had been through so much, and for him to give up now was unthinkable. Yuuri swallowed and looked over at the doctor watching him, "It hurts so much." He balanced on one foot as the other hovered over the ground, Yuuri was uncertain. He was scared. He had been on top of the world and one drunk driver took it all from him_

_But across from him on the other side of the room was his Vitya, waiting for Yuuri to come to him. All he said was a few words, that meant more to Yuuri than anything. "Yuuri~ Ganba!", the silver haired man called out, and Yuuri would stare at his foot._

_It was scary, this new future, but with Vitya cheering him on Yuuri found the strength to move forward and he ended up in front of the man. One foot made of flesh and bones while the other was a prosthetic. He gave a small smile, he had done what he thought he couldn't wi-_

"Good evening, and welcome to Yu-topia Katsuki!" and Yuuri nearly broke the tip of his pencil when his mother called out to someone in the foyer. The omega stood up and grabbed his notebook and pencil tightly and kept his head down as he stood near the walls of the room. The TV was currently on and playing a soccer tournament, the tables were cleared, and the room was completely barren of life.

So when Hiroko walked a group of guests into the room, Yuuri did his best to slink out of sight. His mother was speaking in her stilted English and Yuuri sighed inaudibly; he hated when foreigners came but he never voiced his displeasure. In fact, Yuuri never stepped one toe out of line. "Please gentleman, sit here and Mari-chan will take orders. She had better English," she smiled brightly at the men and they all nodded to her. She gave him a slight nod herself and beckoned for Yuuri to follow her.

Ahhh, alpha guests it seemed.

His mother and father did their best to keep Yuuri away from alphas, both knew the risk of an unmated omega being near alphas and neither would risk their only son. Yuuri silently edged out of the room, his grip on the paper strong and crinkling pages. He could smell the scents of two unmated alphas and one old alpha.

Out of the corner of his eye, Yuuri could see two silver haired men and one angry blonde child. The blonde was overly rude about his scent and refused to reign it in. Yuuri clenched his hand as his mother released her calming beta pheromones as she led him away. There was nothing he hated more than alphas flaunting their scents around as if it won't affect anyone.

"Yuu-chan, help me in the kitchen okay? The older man, Yakov, said that they had just gotten off the train and had not eaten since their flight. So expect a rush," she chattered out in Japanese. Her hand was stiff on his back, Yuuri was more than happy to leave the room with her. Not once did he look up, and stared at the floor as the alphas talked with each other.

Hiroko called out for her alpha daughter as both she and Yuuri retreated to the kitchen, and she smiled at him. "What were you writing about Yuu-chan?" she asked as they both pulled on aprons over their work yukatas.

"Oh you know, just another dream," he smiled at her. His mother adjusted her glasses and wowed at the notebook, "I'll let you read it when I'm done Kaa-chan."

"I'll be glad to read it baby."

Yuuri stuffed the pencil and notebook into the apron's pocket and readied plates and trays with his mother. Both waited for Mari to come in with the order and Hiroko turned on the stove and put some pans on the eyes. "Oi! Three large bowls of katsudon one with no onion, and get a bottle of the good sake Yuuri!" Mari came in with the hand written ticket, "And they requested to have two rooms for the next five days. After you serve them the sake, go get some of the green yukatas Yuuri."

The omega stiffened when Mari directed him to serve the table, and the alpha grimaced. She shook her head in an apology, "Sorry kiddo, you got requested to serve them. I tried to step in, but the one was adamant." Yuuri wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his yukata, but nodded anyway. There was no point in fussing, it would make the next five days a living hell. "If the younger one give you trouble just call me okay Yuuri?" and he gave her a weary smile in response.

"Okay Mari-nee-chan."

He grabbed a bottle of warm sake and placed it on the tray, making sure that all the little cups where properly clean before hefting the tray into the air. Yuuri stepped through the threshold into the dining area and averted his eyes. He made sure that none of them could see his eyes, and tried to keep his scent reigned in. Yuuri didn't want the attention from them.

The sake and cups clinked as he trembled, he did his best to keep steady but he could feel the stares of the alphas sitting at the table. Yuuri set out the cups and was going to pour the sake when a voice called out, "Oi fatso, I'm too young to actually drink. Are you fucking dumb or something? Get me something else, omega!"

"Of cour-"

A hand slammed down onto the table causing Yuuri to jump, "Did I say you could talk to me omega!" The sake bottle slipped from his fingers, shattering and he could do nothing more than flinch as the alpha layed into him. Yuuri cowered away and looked up to see the alphas in question. One was older than the other too, his hair was balding and he had a stern look on his face but like other alphas he turned his head at Yuuri's treatment. The other was the youngest of the group, his hair was longer than Yuuri's and a pale blonde. His green eyes cut into Yuuri and he looked as if he believed he owned the world.

But the last one was an alpha all the same. Except he was the man that Yuuri would dream about; in his mind's eye he could imagine that this alpha had a heart shaped smile. In some dreams he was an Pakhan, artist, business man, and maybe even a teacher; though in all dreams he was the same oblivious and lovable man that dream Yuuri had come to idolize. His hair was the purest silver that he had seen, blue sapphire eyes watched him in concern and his perfect lips opened.

Yuuri could only imagine the vitriol that alphas had been known to spew at omega, mated or unmated, and he pulled the tray close to him chest. He was visibly shaking now, Mari was sure to come in soon to investigate what the noise was. The blonde was in his face now, making it hard for Yuuri to keep from staring him dead in the eyes.

"LOSER!"

"Yuri! Apologize and be mindful of your scent! Just because he's omega doesn't mean you can treat him like dirt!"

His nose picked up on his sister's bitter scent before he heard her coming, her scent flared at the sight of the two alphas arguing and Yuuri cowering away from the table. She was holding a tray of appetizers and growled in warning at the two. Yuuri watched in envy when the blonde and the silverette sat down grudgingly. Neither willing to start a dispute with the alpha of the house, but Yuuri could tell that there would be a discussion later.

Silently she sat the tray down on the table and served them, the eldest giving her a nod and a 'Thank you' in English. Yuuri dared not to move until Mari came to pick him up with a stern order in Japanese to get their father. She made it clear that despite the wishes of their customers, Yuuri would not be serving them for the rest of their stay.

He was grateful for the escape from the room, and he tried not to let his gaze linger on the handsome alpha from his dreams. But for one second he could see those blue, blue eyes meet his and Yuuri blushed on his way out.

Katsuki Toshiya was manning the front desk with a pleasant smile and a kind word for the local patrons that frequented the onsen. "Otou-san, Nee-chan wanted you. I can watch over the front," he waved to his father. Toshiya looked up and adjusted his glasses.

"Eh? I thought you and your sister were going to serve them?"

Yuuri bashfully gripped at his arms, "The youngest one is one of _those alphas_."

Immediately Toshiya understood what his son was trying to say, and his eyes darkened. As a beta, both he and Hiroko were not privy to speak for their omega son. And if Mari had been a beta, then they would have had to fight tooth and nail for Yuuri to stay under their protection and care. But because of their luck in having an alpha daughter, they could use her to claim that Yuuri would be 'properly' cared for by an alpha. The law stated that for every household that had an omega, there must be an alpha to provide the correct help and guidance for them.

He resented being a beta, because if he had been an alpha it wouldn't have had to fall to Mari to claim Yuuri as her omega. Toshiya was a bleeding heart and wanted nothing but the best for his children. Though, through the assignment of their secondary genders neither would truly be happy.

Yuuri was a budding writer and Mari wanted to go to a community college to get a degree in Business.

And now, neither could do what they wanted to.

"I'll let them know that we don't tolerate bigotry in this establishment. They might be paying customers, but I won't stand by and let them treat you like a piece of trash because you were born an omega."

"I dropped a bottle of sake in there when the one slammed his hand down. I didn't mean it..." Yuuri trailed off but Toshiya waved his hand. He was sure that one bad review wasn't going to tank their onsen.

While his father went off into the dining room Yuuri stayed by the desk and pulled out his notebook when no one came in after five minutes. In those pages he could see a world in which he was happy, it came with challenges, but he was sure that everything in that world would end gloriously. The silver haired man that featured himself in nearly all of his stories and dreams was here, both in the hundreds of pages in the notebooks and in person.

Yuuri went back to writing and immersed himself into the world in which there were no secondary genders. He smiled and every now and then pushed up his glasses, the gentle scritch of the lead against paper was comforting. The omega wrote about recovery, love, and family; he wrote for himself and lost himself in his imagination.

_"Hey Yuuri, would you like to learn how to ice skate?" Vitya asked him one day._

_That day had been a bad day, Yuuri couldn't find the will to get out of bed and suffered from the phantom pains of where his leg used to be. Every now and then he would reach down and try to scratch at his knee, only to find that there was only a metal casing and an itch that would never go away. His listless brown eyes glanced over to the bathroom door where Vitya was standing._

_He was toweling his hair when he asked the question, one that made the Japanese man pause in his misery._

_It was a perfect distraction from the pain, but Yuuri couldn't find it in him to get up. "No, not today Vitya. I don't want to," and it gave the Russian a pause. He looked over at Yuuri and sighed._

_"If that's what you want. Just remember the offer is always there."_

_On that day Yuuri didn't feel like putting on his prosthetic, but today he was standing on ice with Vitya's hand in his. "I'm scared Vitya," he whimpered as they slowly made their way around the rink. Yuuri did his best to keep away from the skating kids and couples, and held Vitya in a vice grip. The older man was at home on the ice, and had done a few cool tricks and jumps for Yuuri before he helped him put on the ice skates._

_Yuuri's blades dug into the ice as they went around and around in boring circles, but he couldn't help but to smile up at Vitya. For once in a while it was nice to let go and forget about the accident. He was grateful for Vitya, and relaxed his hold._

_The peace lasted a good ten seconds before Yuuri freaked out when Vitya let go of his hand._

_"Vitya!" he cried out as he flailed and fell on his ass. "Warn me first," he pouted, but laughed along with Vitya._

_"Don't worry solnyshko, I'll always be there for you."_

_Yuuri and Vitya grabbed each other-_

"Um excuse me?"

Yuuri startled and knocked his knees into the desk, he looked up with a scowl but when he saw the one of the foreigners he quickly averted his eyes. The eldest one was standing there with his bowler hat in his hands, and he looked ashamed. "I would like to apologize on behalf of my student, he has issues with betas and omegas. But that's no excuse for his actions, so please let's put this behind us," he said and Yuuri didn't meet his eyes still and nodded.

The man sighed, "My wife was an omega as well and if she were her then she would have beaten me over the head for letting Yuri talk to you in that manner. I know Russia and Japan are conservative in their views of omegas, but don't let his attitude get to you. He's rather rude with everyone."

"Thank you sir, I appreciate the apology. My name is Yuuri and just ask for my father Toshiya or my sister Mari if you need anything," Yuuri said and the man nodded. Once he left Yuuri let out a sigh of relief, that confrontation could have went way worse then it actually did. He looked down at his notebook and decided to put it away for the time being. He didn't feel like getting interrupted while writing again.

For hours he sat at the front while his family worked to get two rooms completely ready while the alphas went into the onsen. Yuuri waited for closing time before he went to go see if there were any patrons to remove from the dining room or the onsen. Yuuri poked his head in and called out, "If you don't have a room with the onsen then it's closing time!"

He heard some of the grumbles from some of the regular patrons, but Yuuri only rolled his eyes and walked back out of the onsen. He pulled the notebook from his pocket and took off his apron happily. Yuuri stretched and made his way up the stairs; he walked lightly out of fear for waking up the guests. The omega wasn't going to be the one to take their complaints if he did.

Behind him he could hear the clinking of little nails against the floor and he smiled, "Vicchan!" The toy poodle scampered over to him and Yuuri smiled as he picked up the puppy and walked over to the last door in the hall. Carefully he opened the sliding door and walked into his room; it was one of the two omega heat rooms in the inn. It smelled like citrus and cherry blossoms, Yuuri could smell Vicchan and his mother's scents but other than that there was no perturbing scents from the alphas.

And to top it all off he was left alone with his notebooks and dreams.

Yuuri wanted nothing more than to melt away in happiness, he set the notebook and his desk and left a sticky note on it with what happened in his dream after that point. He didn't want to forget it if he had another dream tonight. The young man yawned and started to gather clothes to go and change into after his bath.

Vicchan yipped at him and Yuuri chuckled before he put the poodle on his bed. "Sleep good Vicchan."

The omega walked through the halls with a change of clothes, ready to eat dinner and bathe and then go to sleep. "Yuu-chan! I made you some katsudon and nabe, or if you want I can get the left over nikujaga," his mother caught him on the way to the onsen. His eyes lit up at the mention of katsudon, because it was his favorite meal.

Minako always told him that the amount of katsudon he ate ruined his figure and regulated him to one bowl of katsudon every two weeks. So even though his mother made it daily Yuuri was kept at edamame and sashimi for his meals. "Some katsudon would be great Kaa-chan!" he cheered at her and Hiroko smiled at him.

"Good, you deserve it today Yuu-chan."

"Ne Yuuri, tomorrow I need you to come with me to the market. People are always nicer when you're around," Mari said as she stepped back inside from smoking.

Yuuri grinned at her, "Maybe you should be nicer to people, because being polite is what gets me discounts." The alpha scoffed at him, but they both knew he was right. Most of the town were betas and they all adored Yuuri, sure people of his age group were crueler than the older people, but for the most part the town was small enough that it discouraged others being biased because of secondary genders. Many alphas his age had been mean to Yuuri, only one going as far as to use an alpha command on him.

Though it wasn't all that bad.

Except when tourists came to the onsen, then it was a bad thing being an omega.

"Ehhh, doesn't matter. I need you to talk down old man Tetsuya, he sets the price for tilapia higher for me than the others."

"Because you called him an old bastard when he asked you if you could give me his son's number."

Mari waved him off, "It was an inappropriate question, and you were fifteen at the time."

"You still should have been nicer to him, he was born in the forties. He's going a little senile according to his mate," Yuuri pointed out to her as she sat next to him at the kotatsu table. "Besides, his son is already married to that nice beta from the mall, Mihara, so it really shouldn't matter."

The two siblings squabbled about the little things in life and it made Yuuri happy, despite the little punk alpha from earlier he was feeling okay. He cheered considerably when his mother brought out a bowl of katsudon, and both he and Mari practically inhaled their meals. Both were tired and worked with a few breaks in their day, but as soon as Yuuri finished his food he took off to the baths with a thanks to his mother on the way out.

Yuuri yawned as he cleaned himself off in the showers, he quickly turned off the faucet and walked over to the hot springs. He was naked as the day he was born when he opened the sliding door and walked through to the outside baths. All set to take some time to relax, Yuuri looked up and damn near passed out.

The silver haired alpha from earlier was standing up in the bath, and Yuuri was exposed to all of his intimate parts. He had obviously been getting ready to leave the hot spring when Yuuri walked in, and he had looked up to see who had come into the baths. And poor Yuuri was just as exposed, thinking that all the guests had left the baths earlier and were in their rooms.

For one moment both looked each other in the eyes, and saw some recognition in those blue eyes.

"EEEEK!" Yuuri screeched as he tried to cover himself with the spare towel he brought in and he averted his eyes. The omega was blushing furiously from head to toe and was starting to retreat from the baths when he heard the alpha speak up.

"Wait! I didn't mean to scare you! I'm sorry!" despite his eyes being closed, Yuuri could hear the water sloshing around as the other man moved to get himself covered. "You can open your eyes now," and Yuuri followed his directions easily.

He was just like he was in the dreams, the man's eyes held nothing but compassion and worry for him. His face had sweat beads rolling down from the heat of the baths and his hair was limp from the water. The sweet scent of spice and nature hit Yuuri hard and Yuuri wanted nothing more than to press his head into the crook of the alpha's neck.

All he wanted was the scent by itself.

"I'm Viktor, I'm so sorry for scaring you!" Viktor, god it was so familiar to him, apologized to him.

Yuuri nodded, "Thank you."

He was so quiet in comparison to this man, both in dreams and in real life. Viktor looked around and then rubbed the back on his neck, "I'll uh, see you around yes?" And at Yuuri's nod he gave such a big heart-shaped smile that made Yuuri smile in turn. "Good, we'll be staying here for five days so it'll be good to see you around..." he trailed off, waiting for Yuuri to introduce himself.

"Yuuri," he whispered.

Viktor smiled brighter, "Wow! Two Yuris in one place! What a coincidence!"

Yuuri gave him a tight smile and Viktor took his leave, happy with the promise of seeing the Japanese man more into his stay. The omega merely sat in his spot before shaking his head and getting into the hot spring. That had been so embarrassing! He sunk until he had submerged his chin into the hot water. Well, he would make himself sparse for the rest of the week.

Because, even though he seemed pleasant enough there was no telling if Viktor was just like every other alpha.

Controlling.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this is a unique spin on the ABO Yuri! On Ice stories that people normally see. Well if it is then it makes me happy, and I hope that you all enjoy the story!
> 
> Ragehappy Mavin Fan  
> (A.K.A. Rhohel_of_the_Shire)


End file.
